Loved by Darkness
by PrincessBulma88
Summary: The sequel to Wanted by Darkness.
1. New beginnings

A.N. Ok after three months of laying awake at night and thinking over and over again how to write this. I wanted it to be just as good as the original. Please let me know how you like it. And Happy 22nd Birthday to me! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"_How are we going to get this to work with you flying out the window all the time?" _

_Faster than Bulma could see Vegeta turned around grabbed her, pushed her close to him and did something he had been waiting for, for 9 months. He leaned in with a deep passionate loved filled kiss. _

A kiss that she been longing for, for nine months now. A passion filled kiss, that heated her deep within. After the kiss Vegeta looked down at her. "When do you get out of here?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand, "Tomorrow some time. Why?"

"I would like to bring you and the boy home with me." He sat down on the bed with her and started running his fingers through her hair.

"I'll have to tell my parents."

"Then do it tomorrow night." He suddenly got up and went to the window.

"Hold it right there buster!" Bulma got up and violently turned him around. "If you want Trunks and I in your life then your coming over to tell them with me!" She glared at him. "What happened to your eyes?"

Vegeta glared down at the woman that had a hold of him. "What do you mean."

She stood back. "Your eyes have changed. I can't read them."

"Get use to it." He opened the window and jumped out. "I'll be there." He flow off.

* * *

The next day...

"Well Ms. Briefs your good to go. Now as soon as your son's doctor clears him, you two can go home." Bulma's doctor smiled up at her before she left the room. An hour later Trunks was cleared and they left. Waiting out front was her mom, dad and 18. 18 came running up and grabbed the car seat that held Trunks.

"Wow, what a heavy boy." 18 smiled.

"Tell me about. I'm the one that carried him for nine months." Bulma laughed getting into the back seat of the car with 18 and Trunks.

"Remind me not to have kids."

"Sure you will. When you find the right time. You and Krillin will be great parents." Bulma smiled and looked out the window. Her smile faded as she looked out.

"B. What's up?"

"Huh?" Bulma looked back at 18 and smiled. "Nothing, just really tired. I didn't sleep well." She looked back out the window. When they got to her parents' house to see Krillin standing by his car. 18 got out and ran up to him.

"Hey honey!" She kissed him.

"Ready to go?"

"Where are you guys going?" Bulma asked walking up with Trunks in his car seat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We are leaving town for the rest of the week to his grandpa's private island for a little honeymoon." 18 giggled.

Walking up the steps to the house. "Well have fun. Call me when you get there."

"We will." 18 and Krillin got in the car and left.

* * *

That night at dinner, Bulma was helping her mom, while her dad read the paper and Trunks napped. "I'm so jealous of you dear."

"Why mom?"

"Your lucky...you just have a baby and you look like you did before."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Walking over to set the table. "You were a skinny girl with a baby strapped on to your middle."

"Oh, mom. Set one more place setting."

Her mom looked up from the table. "Trunks doesn't need at setting yet dear."

"No...his father is joining us."

Bunny looked at her daughter with a half smile half worried look. "Ok dear." Bunny came back over to the stove and clopped up the carrots. "Sweetie...I need to ask you something."

"What mom?" Bulma was clopping up onions.

"Vegeta isn't human is he?"

"Mother! What are you talking about." Bulma set down the knife and looked over at her mom.

"I've only seen him at night. You never go out on dates during the day and he only comes over at night." Looking at Bulma.

Bulma felt the sweat slid down her face. "Mom he works at night. So instead of mixing his schedule up, we keep it the same."

"Ok sweetie." She turned back around. "Just an old woman thinking."

Bulma wiped her forehead and put the onions in the stew. "Ok will I'm going to get cleaned up."

"Ok."

* * *

When the door bell rang, Bulma came rushing down. She was wearing a black halter top dress. "Well hello handsome." Bulma opened the door to see Vegeta standing there in all black with an annoyed look on his face. "Come on in and smile will ya." Vegeta followed her in, shutting the door behind him and went into the living room. "Daddy." Dr. Briefs looked up from his paper glared and looked back down. "Daddy be nice!" She turned to Vegeta. "Go ahead and sit down." Then she heard Trunks crying. "I'll be right back." She went up to get Trunks.

At dinner, Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs sat on one side of the table while Vegeta and Bulma sat on the other side with Trunks in a portable bed behind them. "So Vegeta, it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs."

"So nice to see you in your son's life." Dr. Briefs said talking another bite from his stew.

"Daddy!"

"Bulma, it's alright." Vegeta grabbed her hand and looked back at Dr. Briefs. "I should be in the child's life. I am his father, it is customary for me to be there." Taking another bite. "That is why I'm here tonight. Bulma and the boy will be moving in with me." Looking back at my hand. "And with your permission I would like to marry your daughter."

Dr. Briefs nearly coughed up a lung. "So you get my daughter pregnant and then want to marry her. My boy you certainly have a strange way going about things."

"If I would have known right away that she was pregnant we would have been married before he came." Looking back at Dr. Briefs. "Your answer sir?"  
Dr. Briefs looked from Vegeta to his daughter, who was smiling and back to Vegeta. "Very well."

"Oh goodie!" Mrs. Briefs clapped. "We will start packing everything up tomorrow."

"No need to pack up the boys room." Looking back at Bulma. "I've already bought things for his room at my house. We will keep his things here for when he comes over."

Making Mrs. Briefs smile even more. "Very well. So just the cloths and little things of Bulma's and Trunks' and a wedding to plan. Oh! I'm so excited!"


	2. Feeling Lonely

Chapter 2: Feeling lonely

After dinner Bulma left Vegeta and Trunks with her parents while she went to pack things. Falling on her bed and covering up her eyes, "What am I going to tell them?" Bulma shot up out of bed and aced like she was talking to all her loved ones. "Hey everyone, I have to tell you...Vegeta's a vampire." She shook her head and fell back down. "What to do?"

After a while she got everything packed. Got everything loaded in Vegeta's car and Trunks loaded in her's and followed him to his house. All the way there Bulma was trying to piece everything together, especially how Vegeta was acting and how his eyes changed. _'Get use to it.'_ Kept going through her head. "Did I get myself into something too deep?"

The first month of Trunks' life had already passed before Bulma could realize it. Vegeta seemed to be fine and all but kept his distance from both her and Trunks. Bulma was worried at first but grew tired and started doing her own thing. Vegeta would come home in a foul mood and not want to talk and go lock himself in his study, leaving her eating by herself. One night, when Vegeta was working at the club, Bulma called up 18, who was still on her honeymoon. "I don't know what to do 18. He's so different now."

"Well maybe you should just get out of there."

"I don't think I want to, that's the problem."

"Bulma, what is up with you?"

"I'm not sure." Pinching her nose. "I think it's just the stress of getting this wedding put together, dealing with Trunks and not knowing what is going on with Vegeta."

"Bulma I hate to say this, because I love ya, but you made a stupid choice taking him back."

"You might be right." Bulma paused to hear Trunks cry. "Hey I got to go it's Trunks' feeding time. I'll talk to ya later."

"Ok. Good luck. Love ya, bye."

"Love you too. Bye." Bulma hung up the phone and headed upstairs to Trunks' room. His room was the first door on the left at the top of the stairs. Bulma opened the huge door and walked in to turn on the lamp. Trunks' walls were a royal blue was blood red trim. His crib was hand carved out of black oak with royal blue sheets. The changing table match the crib and so did the rocking chair, that most nights Bulma slept in. "Hey sweetie, ready to eat?" Trunks grred as she picked him up. "Wow! Let's change you first." After the trick of changing his diaper she went and sat down with him. She was already in her pajamas and lifted up her shirt to nurse. As Trunks quickly latched on Bulma started singing to him, like she did every time. It relaxed her and him, creating the bond of mother and child.

Vegeta came in the front door, angry as usual, _'What the hell is taking them so long to get here! I hate waiting!'_ Vegeta punched the nearest wall as he took off his shoes and coat. He listened very carefully to see if Bulma and the boy were awake, then he caught her voice singing. He would never admit it, but if he came home just in time, her singing calmed him down some. Yes he had been ignoring them since they got here, but it was keeping him sane. It was nearly impossible to sleep in the same bed with her. He loved the days she would fall asleep in the boys room. But still her smell was all over the pillow, keeping him awake. _'They better get here soon, or I'll do it without them.'_ He thought climbing the stairs, stopping for a second at Trunks' door, wanting to open it and see his woman and son and join them, but he took his hand off the door knob and continued to his and Bulma's room for a shower.

Bulma finished her song and looked down to see Trunks had fallen back asleep. She smiled and got up to put him back in bed. She looked up when she heard the water for the shower start. _'Great. __**He's**__ home.'_ She walked to the door and right before shutting off the light she turned and smiled at her sleeping boy one last time. She walked slowly down the hallway to the bedroom and came in. Bulma looked to her right to see the bathroom door was shut, shaking her head she went over and laid down in bed, closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Vegeta felt her enter the room as he was drying off. He slipping on a pair of clean boxers and pajama pants and exited the bathroom. She was in bed facing the wall, meaning her back was to him. Shaking his head, he finished drying his hair and tossed the towel in the hamper and went to the bed. After laying down he rolled to his right starring at her back. He really did care, but she was too close right now and he didn't want to hurt her. He moved closer.

Bulma heard him enter and felt him get in bed. She tried her best to pretend to be asleep until she felt his arm drape around her waist and pull her closer to him. _'What the hell?'_ She was confused, this was the first time he's touched her since coming here. Then she felt Vegeta's breath on the back of her neck. "Woman, you would never make it as an actress."

_'Damn pulse.'_ "I can't help it that I'm living with someone that can sense things no other being can." she said coldly.

"Don't fight it woman, you know you love it."  
"I don't, that's why I hate it." She still didn't look at him, she wasn't in the mood to see the lust in his eyes. "Plus, I've grown use to being ignored."

"I don't wish that."

"I'm sure. Now can I please sleep." She tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong.

With venom in his voice. "You can, right here!"

She could feel the tears getting ready to come but she didn't let them. _'Why me?'_ Even though she wouldn't admit it at the moment she was comfortable and felt safe in his arms and soon fell asleep.

The next night Bulma got up and found the bed empty, as usual. She took a quick shower and went and got Trunks ready for the night. They went downstairs, half way down the stairs Bulma could hear Vegeta on the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" "I'm not waiting for you forever, you know that right!" "Well then get your ass here! I don't know how much more I can handle this!" "Whatever! Bye!" Vegeta slammed the phone down and turned to see Bulma holding Trunks looking around the corner at him.

"Is there a problem?"

"None of your business!" Vegeta marched into the kitchen.

Bulma shook her head and followed. Bulma placed Trunks in his mobile crib by the table, where Vegeta was sitting, went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle filled with milk she pumped, opened it and heated it up, then gave it to Trunks. "You know..." She backed out.

"I know what?" Vegeta looked up from his glass.

She took at deep breath. "You want me to be your wife, but yet you shut me out. If what you do in your life isn't any of my business, then why keep me around when I feel that I'm basically nothing to you anymore. Why put Trunks and I both through that?" Her words hit him, they were cold, she didn't seem like the same person him first met at all. She turned her back to him while making breakfast, (A.N. Dinner ^_^) She heard him finish his glass of blood and slam it on the table then it was quiet. She released the breath she didn't even know she was holding, hoping he decided to leave. She finished cutting up her orange when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Her body's response was making her hot but she quickly dismissed it. Then Vegeta roughly turned her around.

"You and the boy do matter! And my life is more complicated than you could imagine!" Vegeta kissed her roughly then pulled back and returned to his seat. "Its torture being around you right now."

Bulma held her right hand to her chest shocked. She finally got herself back together and went and sat across from him. "Why?"

Vegeta rubbed his hand and looked up at Bulma, "I hear your blood flowing even when I just pull into the drive." Starting to shake. "Every time I touch you and want you. But I can't."

Bulma watched him carefully not moving except to eat, slowly. "Why can't you? Does it have something to do with the phone conversation you were having?"

"Yes, we marry in 5 days, my family is supposed to come. But they are being...difficult."

"How?"

"They don't want us to wed till you are turned." He said coldly.

"Oh." She looked down at Trunks, who finished his bottle and was now chewing on his fists. She looked back up at Vegeta who was watching her. "So why don't you...you know. Change me?"

Vegeta dropped his fists on the table and look at her in shock, then grinned evilly. "Would have the night you came here, but that's why I need my family here. They have to agree to it."

"Oh." She got up and took her bowl to the sink with Trunks' bottle. She felt Vegeta's arms around her again and his breath on her neck.

"Put the boy back in his room. He's sound asleep and come with me."

She quickly turned to face him. "Why?" Coldly.

"Woman." Vegeta glared. "Just do it." He roughly let go of her and walked out of the kitchen to the living room

Bulma shook her head and headed over to Trunks, sure enough he was asleep. She picked him up and took him to his room. Kissed him on the forehead and went back downstairs to Vegeta. "Ok, I'm here what do you want?"

"Come sit." She rolled her eyes and went and sat down. "See not bad."

She didn't say anything, didn't even look at him.

"Why do you always wear outfits like this?" Vegeta picked at her strap to her black sun dress. She still didn't say anything. He slowly pulled the strap down over her shoulder and kissed where it was. "You know how it drives me insane." Still nothing from her. "Will you look at me?" She refused. "Bulma." He said softly, jolting her. She turned and looked at him.

"Don't toy with me."

Before she knew what happened she was backed against the wall and pinned there by Vegeta. "I will toy with you all I want and you know you love it." He moved in and started kissing her neck moving his way down. Bulma tried to hold back a moan, but lost it. Vegeta smirked and looked at her. "I told you. Now let's play." Vegeta quickly picked her up and took her up to their room.

A.N. Sorry it took me so long, I lost what I was going to write and school. But I'm back! ^_^


	3. InLaws

Chapter 3: The in-laws

The next day (A.N. Yes during the day), Bulma and Trunks left home to go meet up with her mom at the bridal shop. Bulma was trying on her dress for last minute alterations. She came walking out if a white dress, with a white corset top, with a huge wide bottom and no train, she was also wearing her veil over her face. She looked at her mom with a weak smile. "Oh dear! You are beautiful!" Then her mother frowned, "Why do you look so sad? Isn't this want you want?"

Bulma turned and smiled. "It is mom, just with everything going on..." Starting to count on her gloved hands. "I have to get the wedding all organized, get the house ready for his family and dealing with both Vegeta and Trunks. I just feel a little overwhelmed. That's all."

Bunny set down the napping Trunks in his car seat and walked up to Bulma and put her hands on her shoulders. "Let me help? I know you are a grown woman and like your father prefer to do everything yourself, but please let me help."

"NO it's ok mom. I got it figured out." _'I hope.'_ "I'm going to go change back again. The dress feels fine." Bulma smiled as she left her mom.

Bulma came back out of the dressing room a few minutes later. "Hey mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why don't you and dad come over for dinner? You two have never been in Vegeta's house, well our house. Please?"

"That's sounds wonderful." Bunny clapped. "I'll ask your father when I get home." They walked out of the shop and to their cars. "Bulma I wish you and Trunks would come to lunch with me. Please?"

Bulma smiled as she hooked Trunks' car seat in the back seat of her car. "Sorry mom, but I need to go home and take a nap and then get dinner ready. I'll see you tonight though. Ok?"  
"Ok fine. Ruin an old woman's fun. Love ya sweetie."

"Love you too mom." Bulma got in the driver seat and drove home.

Later that day, right before sunset, Bulma was up making dinner. Leaving Vegeta to wake up to an empty bed, something he wasn't use to. He came downstairs, still in his pajama pants carrying Trunks in one arm and stretching his head with the other hand. Yawning, "Woman what are you doing up so early?"

"I invited my parents here for dinner. So I got up and got to work. Why?" She looked up at him from the island where she was cutting vegetables.

"I thought you heard something about my family coming." Vegeta set Trunks in his play pen and went to the refrigerator.

"No, why should I know something?" She went to turn the oven down.

Vegeta moved quickly to the microwave to warm up some blood. "No, I don't know." After it warmed up he quickly took his seat.  
Under her breath, "I wish I could move that fast, it would make everything easier."

"You will in time." Vegeta said before taking a drink.

"What?" Bulma looked over her shoulder at him.

"Nothing."

Bulma waved it off and went back to cutting vegetables. "Well I'm going to let this cook." She went over and grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator for Trunks, after warming it up and giving it to him she turned to Vegeta. "I'm going to get dressed." He nodded and she went up stairs.

Bulma got out of the shower and dressed and went back down stairs to find Trunks and Vegeta both dressed for a nice occasion. "Well I'm glad to see you two dressed." Bulma went to walk into the kitchen when she bumped into something. She looked up to see someone standing there.

The girl was beyond beautiful, her hair was a silver purple, her eyes were pitch black like Vegeta's and she was around the same height as Bulma.

"Oh, my." She looked over Bulma's shoulder and smiled. "It's hard being in a household where a human is, this is the first time I've been ran into in over 80 years." She looked back at Bulma and smiled. "It's so nice to finally meet you Bulma. I'm Grey...Vegeta's sister-in-law."

Bulma recovered from her shock and smiled back. "Nice to meet you Grey. Now excuse me I have to check on dinner."

"Don't worry about sweet lips." An old woman came out of the kitchen followed by a shorter, less hair version of Vegeta. "Grandma's got it covered" She gave the thumbs up and winked about Bulma.

Bulma turned and looked questioningly at Vegeta.

He walked up to her and handed over Trunks. "The boy stinks." He walked over to the stairs and Bulma followed. He allowed Bulma to get through Trunks' door and shut it. "I didn't know they would arrive tonight."

Bulma walked over to the changing table. "That's fine. It was only a matter of time our families met."

"Yes, but I wasn't ready for it to happen until the wedding." He sat down.

"It doesn't matter when the meet, Vegeta. Hand me a clean diaper." Vegeta handed her one. "Anyways, it might be a shock for my parents to meet people, especially your sister-in-law, that are extremely beautiful."

"HA!" Bulma turned to see Vegeta laughing. (A.N. Think evil laugh from Namek.)

"And what is so funny Vegeta!" Bulma put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Vegeta stopped laughing and walked up to her. He brushed some over her hair back and grabbed her neck. "Woman...when will you realize no one is as beautiful as yourself." He leaned in to kiss Bulma, but was stopped because Trunks started to fuss. "Let's get back down there. Your parents are pulling into the drive way."

Bulma's parents met Vegeta's family and all enjoyed a nice dinner. Bulma wasn't prepared for so many people, but Vegeta's grandma made up for what was missing. Bulma's parents didn't seem to notice how beautiful any of them were, even the little girl. Bunny managed to get into a cooking topic with Vegeta's grandma and Grey. Bulma's dad got into a conversation about technology with Vegeta and Tarble. Bulma smiled and laughed with all of them. _'I'm so glad they are all getting along.'_ Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by someone tugging on her shirt.

Bulma looked down to she her future niece, with pale white skin, beautiful dark eyes and black hair that had ringlets smiling up at her. "Auntie Bulma? Can I please play with Trunks?"

Bulma smiled back at her. "Sure sweetie." Bulma got up and got Trunks out of his high chair and lead Cherry to the living room where she set Trunks down so they could play.

"Thank you Auntie Bulma. I'll play weal nice with him." She smiled and got on the floor to play with Trunks as Bulma went back to the dining room.

"I'm so glad to see Cherry finally have someone to play with." Grey smiled as Bulma sat back down.

"You mean, your charming little girl has no friends?" Bunny asked while placing her hand on her cheek.  
"I'm afraid not, the neighbor children pick on her, so she stays inside." Grey frowned.

"But it's ok. She's become a very bright little girl." Tarble added in, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder.  
"Well." Bulma gave her mom the look to shut up.

Dinner finished quietly and Bulma's parents left after Bunny helped with clean up.

A.N. Sorry it's been a while. Lots to deal with. I know it's not that long but here is an update. ^^


	4. The Big Day

Chapter 4: The Big Day

Bulma stood in front of the the full length mirror in her bedroom looking over herself one last time before heading out. They agreed to have the wedding at their house because it was big enough. Bulma didn't want a big wedding, just close friends and family. Of coarse 18 and Chi-Chi were her bride's maids, Chi-Chi kept having her dress alter, because she was getting close to the end of her second pregnancy.

Bulma closed her eyes to clear her head when she heard the door open and close. She turned to see it was just her dad, smiling at her. "Ready pumpkin?"

Nodding her head and putting on a smile. "Yes, dad." She took her father's hand and walked out of the room. As they reached the double glass doors that lead to the garden, Bulma could hear voices coming from the other side. Many she recognized, like Goku's laugh, this made her smile. 18 and Chi-Chi stood there waiting for them so they could begin. The music began and 18 and Chi-Chi walked out. Then all eyes turned back to the doors as the opened for Bulma and her dad. As Bulma walked out she could hear some people gasp, but her eyes were only focused on Vegeta, who stood at the end like a statue. She looked to Vegeta's right to see Tarble standing there the same way as his older brother. Bulma smiled thinking back to the conversation they had a week ago. She had suggested to have Goku stand up with him, but Vegeta just made the comment, "Yeah and the idiot would dig through his pockets to find your ring and pull out a doughnut or something." Bulma smiled again as they arrived at the alter.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Bulma turned and smiled at her dad. Tearfully, "Her mother and I do." Bulma gave her father a kiss on the cheek and then took Vegeta's hand. She smiled right before they turned to the Justice of the Peace.

The man took at deep breath, "Today we bring together two loves." Looking at Vegeta. "Vegeta Ouji the second." Turning to Bulma. "And Bulma Rochel Briefs in marriage. If anyone has a reason for these two not to be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Goku could be heard whispering to Krillin. "Or face Bulma's wrath."

Vegeta's grandma whispered to Grey, "That man doesn't realize how forever this is."

After a moment of silence the Justice of the Peace continued, looking at Vegeta. "Vegeta...do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

It seemed like everyone was holding their breath, even Vegeta's family. "Forever and ever." He winked at Bulma, making her blush.

Turning to Bulma. "Bulma...do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do and then some."

The man nodded. "Before we get to the rings, the bride and groom would like to share their vows with you all." Looking at Vegeta. "Go ahead."

Vegeta turned at grabbed a hold of Bulma's other hand and looked straight into her eyes. "Bulma, I'm not a man to share my emotions or to even talk for that matter, but for you I would do anything. You are my world and I will keep you safe no matter what. I've waited a very long time for you and I have no plans of ever letting you go."

Vegeta's grandma, "No kidding."

"Grandma, be quiet." Grey whispered.

Now all eyes were on Bulma, some that rarely shut up, had her words stuck. "Vegeta...I...I love you and always will. I never honestly thought I would find the right man for me, but here you are. I have no plans on ever letting you go either. And as everyone that knows me will agree. I'm a girl that gets what she wants and is very emotion." Starts crying. "If you can deal with that, we'll be good."

They both turned back to the Justice of the Peace. "The rings please." Tarble grabbed the ring he held and gave it to Vegeta and 18 did the same. Even though it was much more fun watching 18 grab it out of the corner of the top of her dress. "Turn to face one another again. Vegeta repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Vegeta slid the ring on Bulma's finger.

"Now Bulma, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." She slid it on Vegeta's finger.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Bulma had expected Vegeta to land a rough quick kiss on her but he took her by surprise. He came closer rather quickly but ran both hands on the sides of her neck and locked them behind her head and leaned in and kissed her slowly and full of passion. Everyone clapped and Goku started to cheer.

At the reception, which was also in the garden dinner was nice and quiet. When it came time of the toasts, Tarble couldn't be fast enough to get his done. "As some of you know, my brother has been alone for quiet some time. I figured it was because he was unable to preform." People laughed. Vegeta growled. "But I'm glad to see I was wrong. My nephew is enough proof of that." More laughter. "Then I thought, well maybe Vegeta just doesn't know what a beautiful woman looks like. Again, I was wrong." Looking at Bulma. "You're very beautiful and smart and I give you all the credit in the world for putting up with my big brother." Lifting his glass. "To Bulma and Vegeta!"

"To Bulma and Vegeta!"

It was 18's turn, as she stood you could tell she already had too much to drink. "Bulma!" She giggled. "Here's to Vegeta! You know I love ya B and always will." Turning to the crowd. "I'm was the one who's shoulder was cried on, the motivation to get her dating and pretty much everything else. I guess you could say I was her second mother!" She looked back at the couple. "Again here's to you Vegeta! Even though I didn't mind all the years of emotions...you get to take over that part!" She raised her glass and nearly spilled it. "To Bulma and Vegeta!"

"To Bulma and Vegeta!"

After the reception came to an end, everyone left. Vegeta's family caught a flight out and Bulma's parents offered to take Trunks. Bulma was in their room trying to get her dress undone but was having no luck. "Let me do that my lovely wife." Vegeta pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck and unzipped it. "You look amazing tonight."  
"Thank you." Bulma said quietly biting her lip. "It was perfect."

"Was? And here the night is still young I thought we would have a bit more fun." Vegeta pulled her dress down and turned her around to look at. "Absolutely amazing." He came in a kissed her again. "Well my wife, should we break in our room as a married couple?" Bulma giggled as Vegeta picked her up and took her to the bed. "I promise you. This will only hurt a little." Vegeta leaned down to her neck and Bulma gasped.


	5. A new life

Chapter 5: A new life

Whomever said being bit by a vampire was painful, was never bit by someone that loved them. As I felt my life come to an end and another beginning it felt like nothing I've ever felt before. And there to guide me was the man I love. I couldn't see anything, nothing but black. As I felt my last heartbeat go by I heard, felt, smelt or saw nothing. Then in an instant I could hear the gentle wind blowing outside, something I never heard before. I could feel Vegeta's skin, not cold like before but like normal temperature now. I could see a scent on Vegeta, that I didn't notice before. I was a wonderful smell that made my mouth water. Honey mixed with jasmine. Finally I opened my eyes after a few minutes, scared of what I would see. As I opened them, I saw Vegeta looking down at me. No smile, no cocky grin just his typical glare.

"So woman...how do you feel?"

I looked at him. "I can't tell if I'm thirsty or horny."

He laughed. "Well let's get you a drink." He stood and looked down at me. "You won't be worth anything unless you get some blood in you."  
"Blood?" I looked at him questioningly as I took his hand.

"Yes, woman. Blood." He lead me downstairs and got me a cup and warmed it up. "It's better warm."

"Seriously?" I looked down at it with disgust.

Vegeta walked over to me and leaned over my shoulder and whispered seductively in my ear. "If you don't drink it, we won't have any fun after-wards." If I could blush I would be. I quickly drank it and he lifted me into his arms and back up to our room.

"Yes, mom." I grabbed Trunks from my mother's arms. "I know he doesn't sleep at night." I shifted him in my arms. _Thump! I could hear both their heart beats_ "We sleep on Vegeta's schedule. It keeps us close."

"Well, it made it rough on me last night. I haven't pulled an all nighter since you were a baby. Well I'm going to head home and take a nap."

"Mom? Didn't you rest today, when Trunks slept?" I looked questioningly at my strange mother.

"Well now that I think of it, that would have been a wise idea." She drifted off for a minutes. _Thump! Their heart beats again. _Her clap snapped me back to reality. "Oh well, I'm going home now dear." She leaned in and gave Trunks a kiss. "Love you doodlebug." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly backed off. "Love you too sweetie. But maybe you should close some windows or turn up the heat before you catch a cold." She smiled and walked out.

I looked down at Trunks, who was smiling at me. "This is going to get hard to get use to little man."

"You get use to it. We'll move when they start questioning your age."

I turned to see Vegeta leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. "They're my parents Vegeta. I can't just ignore them when the notice I don't age."  
"It's easy." He turned and walked into the kitchen.

Looking at Trunks and muttering to myself. "Yeah, says someone who's parents were already vampires."  
"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My first month seemed to drag on. Everything got easier. My reflexes took a while, I wasn't use to moving so fast. It kinda throw Trunks of a hoop to. He was easier to catch when he stood up. The rest of my senses was easy. It was nice to hear low whispers. It was fun and I was finally able to figure out what indigents Chi-Chi put in some food. The the sex, my god the sex. Vegeta had been holding out on me! If I was human my blood would be boiling after the first time. Its like accomplishing something that has been worked on for an extremely long time and finally getting the satisfactory out of it. Vegeta seemed to feel the same. He looks at me differently after very time, only for a few minutes then he goes back to his usual look. With the sex so great, the fighting is just as amazing. I never thought we would fight, but I want to tell my friends and family and he doesn't think its such a great plan...

"I'm telling them Vegeta!"

"Why? Just to get prosecuted and driven away!" He slammed his fist on the table breaking it.

I closed my eyes to focus, I opened them and spoke calmly. "Vegeta, I want to tell them. They are my family, they will understand. I'm still the same woman."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you? Your skin is cold and you drink human blood. You sense things no normal human can and you think your the same woman?" He stood up and walked up to him. "You are stronger than any human on Earth. Bulma you are beyond the same." He pushed my hair behind my ear. "In beauty and brains yes, but other than that no." He kissed my forehead and walked off with Trunks at hand. "Think about."

_I have thought about it. More than he thinks. It's what keeps me up during the day. I'm going to tell them._

A.N. Sorry everybody. I'm watching a movie with my husband and its hard to focus. But here is an update. ^^


	6. Family Vacation

Chapter 6: Family Vacation

"Bulma, I don't think its healthy dear."

I rolled my eyes as I shifted the phone to my other ear. "Wells, its for the best. Vegeta's job requires him to be up most of the night, so by Trunks and I having the same schedule we can still stay close as a family. Besides I get plenty of work done with less disruptions."

"I still don't agree sweetie. I never see you anymore."

Putting my pencil down. "Trunks and I will come over tomorrow and spend a few hours with you. Ok?"

"Oh sweetie! That's great, we can go do lunch."

"No mom...I will come over tomorrow night."

"Oh, ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok mom, love you." I hung up the phone and wiped my face. I felt bad for keeping this secret from the three people I told everything to, well actually to think of it, I really don't talk much to 18 or Chi-Chi anymore. I feel bad, but I guess it will help down the road like Vegeta says. Vegeta, now that's one person I've been avoiding like a wooden stake. He's been grumpier than normal. I looked out to the dark night, it is a lot nicer at night, no annoying phone calls or techs bothering me. I set up a play room for Trunks, that's where he usually stays all night, unless he is hungry.

The next day...

I got Trunks dressed in an outfit my mom bought for him, he really doesn't like the cloths she gets him, but he can deal with it for one night. "Where do you think you two are going?"

I turned to see Vegeta buttoning up his coat. "Like you're keeping me locked up 24/7. I'm going to spend a couple hours with my parents. See you when I get home." I turned and left. 30 minutes later we were at my parents'.

"Bulma! Trunks!" My mom came running out to hug us. She looked concerned at me after the hug. "Bulma you're freezing! Get inside and warm up."

I laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

After a couple hours of talking, Trunks and I got ready to leave. "You two and Vegeta should come over for dinner this weekend. And will you please wear something besides black."

"Black is a great color mom."  
"Yes, but you look so lovely in different colors."

"I'll try mom." I picked Trunks up. "As for dinner, we'll have to take a rain check. We are leaving in the morning to go see Vegeta's family. Sort of a family reunion thing or something like that. Sorry mom."

Yawning. "That's ok sweetie." Hugging me and shivering. "Have a fun and safe trip."

"I will mom."

Looking down at Trunks "Now young man, quit growing so much, Grammie won't recognize you when you get back." Trunks just frowned when she gave him a kiss.

After I got home, I saw Vegeta had our bags already to go and was waiting by the front door for us. "Good let's go. The jet is ready. Tarble will have a car waiting when we land." I nodded and we were off.

So far the flight was boring. The windows were blacked out, but my body told me it was light out, so Trunks and I slept the majority of the trip. I woke up about an hour before we landed. Vegeta was just looking out the black window. I got up and walked over to him. "Did you sleep at all?"

He looked up and pulled him onto his lap. "Not very well, you weren't next to me." He kissed my bite mark.

"Well, if you haven't been so grumpy the last few nights, I would have sat next to you."

Vegeta looked back out the window. "When the day comes, it will be our glory."

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Humans..." He laughed. "Humans will end up killing each other off with nuclear weapons and we will be all that's left." Laughing more and getting excited. "We will be the dominant species on this planet and rule all!"

He was starting to scare me. "And what will we do about blood?"

His grin got more evil, if it was even possible. "I've been preparing for that day for a long time. Me and several other vampires have been stock piling blood for decades. Blood last very well after being frozen."

I moved off his lap, into the seat next to him, ok seriously he's my husband and he is scaring me more than ever. Where was this talk coming from and why did he find is so humorous.

After the jet landed we loaded out to see a man standing there holding the car door open for us with a smile. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Ouji, I hope your flight was enjoyable." Vegeta got in the car without looking at the man.

I smiled as Trunks and I got him. "Thank you." As he closed the door I could smell him, he was human.

The ride to the castle was long and again boring. "So who's castle was it?"

"My grandfather's. He lived and died 500 years before I was born."

"Oh, what side of the family?"

Vegeta looked at me and took at deep breath. "He was my father's father. He was dieing of the plague, that almost claimed my father as well. My mother and grandmother were working there and my mother saved my father, only if he promised to be her's. He agreed and he was changed. The castle has stayed in the family ever since."

As we drove up the mountain road, castle came into view. When we got to the front doors, Tarble and Grey were waiting for us.


	7. Royal Coven

Chapter 7: The Royal Coven

I stepped out of the car right after Vegeta, holding Trunks tight to my chest. "Welcome brother." Tarble bowed to Vegeta then looked at me. "Welcome sister and nephew." He bowed to me as well.

Vegeta abruptly turned to me. "Go with Tarble's woman and get the boy settled, I expect you to be ready by midnight for dinner." He turned and walked inside, Tarble right on his heels.

I turned to see Grey smiling at me and Trunks. "So good to see you again Bulma. Finally I know someone else here. Come on inside Cherry has been dieing to see Trunks again." Grey turned and started walking I followed. "If you don't mind they will be sharing a room. More people came than excepted."

"That's fine." I adjusted Trunks in my arms. "Grey? What is going on?"

She stopped and looked at me, "Vegeta didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Grey started walking again. "Its a meeting. A month long meeting between all the leaders of all the covens around the world."

"What?"

We arrived at a set of double doors. Grey opened them to a nice room with Cherry playing inside. Walking inside, "Every 50 years the leaders come together and settle troubles with others and to arrange different things. And since Vegeta is now leader, he has to be present at all of them." She turned and smiled at him. "Trunks' things are already put away. My nanny will help take care of him as well as Cherry. I have two, this one is a vampire one and I have another one that sits with her during the day."

"Oh."

Grey signaled to the young girl. "Raina this is Bulma, my sister-in-law and my nephew Trunks. You will be watching over him as well for this month."

"Yes ma'am."

"A month!" I nearly fell over.

Grey laughed. "Let me guess Vegeta has told you nothing right?"

"Correct."

Grey smiled. "Well there are a lot of leaders to meet with." Grey smiled to see Trunks and Cherry playing so well. "Well I think these two will be fine, let's get you ready." I followed her out of the room and down the hall, to two grand doors. She opened them to revel a grand room that looked like a castle in itself.

"Holy hell." I turned to see Grey laughing.

"Yes, this is your room. Well you and Vegeta's." She walked over to the closet and walked in. After a few moments she came back out with a dress. "To better explain to you. After Vegeta Senior became a vampire, he challenged the main leaders which were called the council. He destroyed all of them and became what in our world is a king. No one dare challenged him. And now Vegeta is our new king and he is even stronger than his father." She smiled at me. "So I guess that makes you the Queen."

I flopped down on the bed. "Yeah."

"Ok, Bulma, this isn't the time to be shocked. You have to get ready for the dinner. You will be meeting the rest of the royal coven."

I looked up at her. "Royal coven?"

"Yes, we are a part of the royal coven. You will be meeting Vegeta's sisters."

"SISTERS!"  
"Yes, I met them last night. Three of them. Don't worry if they don't pay any attention to you, they didn't with me. Tarble says they don't like human born vampires."

"Great." I got up and grabbed the dress and stormed into the bathroom.

"Their names are Veronica, Vanessa and..."

"Let me guess Victoria?"

"No Tessa."

"Oh." I came out dressed.

"Wow, Vegeta sure does pick amazing cloths for you." I looked at her and back to the mirror. I was in a black ballgown with blood red trim.

I started laughing. "Vegeta doesn't pick my cloths." I turned to her. "Shall we go?"

"Yes."

We arrived shortly to another set of grand doors. Two men quickly opened them to reveal more people than I've ever seen in one place. I quickly found Vegeta. He was in the center talking to a very beautiful woman. Her skin was olive colored, she had long flowing brown hair and was in a very revealing black dress. I made my way to him. He didn't even look at me and he grabbed me and pulled me to his side. The woman he was talking to smiled wickedly at me. "So is this your little wife Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't say a thing just glared at her. "Yes, I'm his wife. I'm Bulma. And you are?"

She smiled at me. "Well I'm Tessa, Veggie's baby sister. I'm Tarble's twin." She looked back at Vegeta. "You certainly know how to pick a looker Vegeta." She looked over her shoulder to see another woman walking over. This woman looked more like Vegeta. I'm guessing another sister. Her hair was in a pixie cut and was jet black. Her dress was dark purple and short, leaving little to the imagination.

"So Veggie finally brings out his little woman." She walked straight up to me, ignoring the growls coming from Vegeta. "I'm Veronica. And you must be Bulma." She smiled. "You look just like her." Looking at Tessa. "Don't you agree Tess?" She nodded. "Well excuse us, we have to find our men. See you at dinner."

They both walked off and I turned to Vegeta with a glare. "Sisters, really? Couldn't warn me could you?"  
"We all have our skeletons. Besides those two you don't have to worry about." Turning to Tarble. "Speaking of skeletons, Tarble where did your woman go?"

Tarble look to where Grey was standing. "Umm...I'll go find her."

Right as Tarble walked away, a tall brick of a man came up and started talking to Vegeta. I just stood there.

"Well well, Vegeta brings home trash." I hear someone sniffing the air. "Gross, you smell horrible." I turned to see two beautiful jet black eyes glaring at me. "Human born trash! You don't belong here now leave!" She pointed to the door.

I looked at Vegeta he acted like he didn't hear a word, and I know others heard it because they were watching. I looked back at her. "I have every right to be here as well. I may not know vampire ways yet, but I'm still a vampire. This is my place and I AM NOT LEAVE." I glared back.

She started laughing. "You challenge me? Let's step outside and see what's stronger, you're pretty like mouth or you're new vampire body."

I swallowed hard, but tried not to show it. "Lead the way."

I was all ready for a fight. Being friends with 18 had its benefits. Suddenly she broke into a laughing fit. "Oh too good! Vegeta where did you find her? She's great." After recovering from laughing she became serious again. "Sorry, but you're the first person to challenge me in over 200 years. I love it." She grinned...just like Vegeta. "I'm Vanessa. Veronica's twin sister and one of Vegeta's sisters. Sorry I did that. In truth I don't like _most_ human borns but I like you. Besides I want to see my adorable nephew I've been hearing so much about." She smiled and started to walk away. "I want to see him tomorrow at the garden party." She left leaving me completely shocked. It took Vegeta dragging me into the dining hall to pull me out of it.


	8. Weird Meeting and A Garden Party

**I'm so sorry everyone for the delay! I got really busy. I'm finishing up my Associates degree in History right now and planning my wedding. I hope to start updating more again. Please R&R**

Chapter 8: Weird Meetings and a Garden Party

During dinner, it was unusually quiet. I just sat quietly eating. I was about to start talking to Tessa, when an extremely tall bald man stood up with glass in hand at the other end of the extremely long table. "Friends. I Nappa, leader of the Russian Coven, would like to congratulate Prince, I'm sorry I mean King Vegeta. On his new bride and heir. To Vegeta!"

"To Vegeta." Everyone else added in.

After dinner, Vegeta and I headed back to our room. I was strangely tired, I blamed it on the flight here. Tarble and Grey finally joined us at dinner, but Grey wasn't smiling and was glaring at everyone. I brushed it aside. After changing into my night cloths I joined Vegeta in bed. He didn't move so I just drifted into slumber...

_I opened my eyes, the sun? "Oh no!" I went looking for cover._

"_You don't need to worry." I turned to see a very familiar face. It was me, and I was sitting at a vanity across the room. The only difference between us, I was in my night cloths and she was in a medieval dress. She stood up and walked over to me. "You know how I am correct?"_

"_Yes, you're me..." I shook my head. "No, I'm you, your reincarnation."_

_She smiled at me. "Correct Bulma."_

"_Why are you in my dream?"_

_She went and sat back down. "I've been in your dreams before."_

"_Yes, I know. But why now, I managed to become a vampire, isn't that what you wanted?"_

_She shook her head. "Yes, but **I** wanted it. Vegeta was mine first. But oh well. He's found you."_

_I ran over to her. "He hasn't forgotten about you. He still has the painting of you up."_

"_Yes, but he still has you." She stood up and walked to the window. "But this isn't the reason I've come to you tonight."_

_I gave her a questioning look, "Then why did you come?"_

_She turned and looked at me, she changed, a knife was in her heart and her eyes and skin changed. "Don't trust her." _

_As everything became back and started to fade, I yelled. "Don't trust who?"_

_She just repeated before disappearing "Don't trust her."_

I woke up with a jolt only to be pushed back down by Vegeta's arm. "Go back to sleep woman."

For some unknown reason I got up out of bed and out the room. I ran down the hall to Trunks' room and found him sound asleep, nothing was wrong with him. But that didn't stop me. I picked him up carefully, put his things in his bed, kicked the stoppers off of it and wheeled it down the hall to Vegeta and my room. I got everything out of it and placed him soundly back in it and went back to bed. After falling back asleep I didn't dream.

The next night I woke up to find Vegeta already gone, Trunks and my breakfast was laid out on the table in the room and Trunks was up. I went over a grabbed him. We went over and started it eat. As I went for my 'morning' glass of blood I saw a note by it. It read:

_Woman, the garden party starts at 10, wear a sun dress and a big hat, don't ask its tradition. It doesn't matter what you put the boy in. See you at dinner._

I looked at Trunks and shook my head. "How are we going to survive tonight, much less this month?" He just giggled and slapped he oatmeal. After eating, some servants came in a got the table cleaned up as I went to get Trunks and myself ready. I pulled out a black, strapless knee length sundress from the closet. I put on a low heel black shoes and curled my long hair and topped it off with some light make up and a hat, that someone must have brought in. Next I got Trunks ready. I put him in a navy blue jumper. After looking over both myself and Trunks we headed out the door. We were almost to the ballroom when I realized I didn't know where I was going. I was about to call it quits when...

"There you two are! We've all been waiting for you two." I turned to see Tessa coming running up to me. She grabbed my hand and drug me and Trunks down the hall. "Let me guess, that wonderful big brother of mine didn't tell you where to go?"

"Yeah."

"Go figure, that's Vegeta for you. He leaves it to everyone to figure things out on their own if it doesn't involve to himself." We finally came to two doors that lead to the garden. When the two servants opened the doors I saw tons of woman, all dressed like I was, but in many different colors and different hats, they all stopped talking and looked up at us. Tessa quickly guided me to the table in the front that Victoria and Vanessa were already sitting at as well as Grey, Cherry and Vegeta's Grandma. "Sorry we are late everyone! Vegeta didn't give her the directions." Everyone seemed to be fine with it and went back to small talk.

"So glad you two finally make it. Now dear sister, I don't want to be rude, but hand over my nephew." Vanessa stood up and reached her arms out for Trunks.

"Umm..." As I sat down. "Maybe in a few minutes after he gets use to you, he doesn't like strangers."

She smiled. "He doesn't seem to have a problem with me." I looked down to see Trunks reaching for her. I handed him over. "Well hello little prince." She took a good smell of him and smiled. "Yes, I can tell now, he is going to be a strong vampire prince."

Victoria leaned over to me. "Vanessa thinks she can guess those sorts of things. But she is the closet of us siblings to Vegeta."

The party went on well. Many woman came up and congratulated me for joining the royal coven and for Trunks. Everything seemed fine and calm, until I looked at Grey whom still hasn't spoken or smiled. I felt she was being ignored, Cherry was happily playing with Tessa and Trunks on the ground. While Victoria and Vanessa were visiting with a woman, whom I guessed was from a Russian Coven I went and sat next to Grey. "Is everything ok?"

She didn't say anything. She didn't even look at me. "Grey?"

She shook her head. "Sorry Bulma. What did you say."

"Is everything ok?"  
She smiled, I know it was forced. "I'm fine. I was worried about Trunks. I went to get Cherry up and he wasn't there."  
"Oh, I went and got him. I had a weird feeling that I needed him to be next to me." I smiled. We continued with some small talk until Victoria and Vanessa ended the party and dismissed everyone for dinner.


	9. Strange Feelings

Chapter 9: Strange Feelings

_'What was he thinking bring that!'_ Vegeta shouted in his head as he made his way to the meeting hall. _'I should just destroy it! Nothing but problems will come this month!'_ Vegeta opened the grand doors to the meeting hall and snarled. _'Why do I have to do this? I hate most of these men.'_ All the clan leaders froze when they saw Vegeta walking to his place at the head of the tables. They all followed suit taking their seats, each taking the spots that Vegeta's father had dictated them to have, when he first took over. Vegeta cleared his throat and glared at the crowd of men. "How the fuck do we start this stupid thing and what the hell do we talk about!"

Tarble looked at the crowd of men, who all had shocked looks and rolled his eyes, turning his back to his brother. "We discuss events in the human world and any changes in Vampire law and so on."

Vegeta gave his younger brother the death glare. "I did not ask you to speak!"

Tarble put his head down, he knew Vegeta was not pleased with him, he never was.

Vegeta started, "Why the hell would we vampires care what is going on in the human world! And as for laws, keep them the same. It works."

Vegeta was about to get up and leave when, "Sire, might I ask about your plans?" The very large, bald Vampire at one of the front tables stated with a smirk.

Vegeta got his evil grin. "Very well Nappa. Here is what will happen..."

Bulma

Trunks and I had just left the garden. I didn't think I would have gotten him back from his aunts. He adored them, especially Victoria. Truth be told he liked everyone he met, but Grey. There was something about her, he didn't like, which I thought was strange, because he loves Cherry. Half way through the castle, Trunks had fallen asleep in my arms. It was a quiet walk but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Maybe I should have taken Tessa up on her offer to walk with Trunks and I. As I walked I felt that something was watching me, but when I turned around nothing. I shook it off as my nerves, after all it was a new place and I was still a new vampire, at least that's what I tried to tell myself. As I reached the grand hall I found a guard walking by.

"You there!" I yelled as I got into a run.

He stopped and turned, shocked to see me, he bowed. "Yes, milady."

I too was shocked, I wasn't use to this, "Could you accompany my son and myself to our chambers?"

He didn't look up, "Yes, milady."

I shook my head and started to walk, "Good then get up and let's go!"

"Yes, milady."

Vegeta

"Brother, you seemed troubled during the meeting. Is everything ok?" Tarble asked hurrying after Vegeta.

Vegeta stopped. He didn't turn around. "Get out of my way and away from me Tarble! I don't have time to deal with you right now!" He started walking again, only to stop at the corridor to the main hallway.

Bulma

This guard was annoying and he smelt funny. I shifted Trunks in my arms and hurried my pace up. The plus side, I didn't have a weird feeling anymore. As we came do the hall I saw Vegeta standing there, arms crossed and glaring in our direction. I stopped in front of him and the guard bowed.

"Leave us. NOW!" The guard was gone before Vegeta finished. Vegeta then turned and signaled me to follow him. "I hope the bitches didn't bore you too much."

Proudly, I walked up next to him. "Actually, I had a great time and so did Trunks." Looking at him from the corner of my eye. "And your meeting. Was it boring?"

"Parts were." We reached our room and went in.

"Are we not dining with the others tonight?" As I laid Trunks in his bed.

"No, just the Royal Coven tonight. I won't be bored by the other during meal time, again." Vegeta went into the closet and grabbed so clean cloths. "Not saying that my own siblings won't bore me either."

"Then why go? Can't we dine in here tonight?" As I said as I went and sat at my vanity.

He walked up behind me and roughly turned me around. "I would much rather do that, but its expected of us." He started playing with my dress strap. My cold insides warmed hearing the lust in his voice and as his hands started to move to my collar bones. Then he moved away. "Get changed and same with the boy. We leave in 10."

The walk down to the dining hall was quiet, except Trunks was giggling. The girls and their families were already there and so was Tarble, Grey, Cherry and Vegeta's grandmother.

**I'm so sorry everyone! I got really busy planning my wedding, which I'm still doing and getting through school. But here is a short piece. I promise, I will try to update more often! R&R**


	10. Letting Go

Chapter 10: Letting Go

The month was coming to a close, which made me happy. We can finally go home, but every time I mentioned home to Vegeta he would just ignore it and walk off. Things stayed the same, I hated being alone. The feeling I had that day in the hallway never goes away when it's just Trunks and myself. I still haven't said anything to Vegeta, but I'm pretty sure he knows. Clans were starting to leave one by one, until all that remained was the clan that was extremely loyal to Vegeta, the Russian Clan lead by Nappa.

"Trunks aren't you excited to get home and see grandma and grandpa!" I cheered to Trunks as we walked down a hallway with Victoria. "You should come visit us some time." I looked at her.

"Why would I want to do that? That would mean being around my brother more and who wants that?" She laughed. "No, I'm sure I'll be seeing more of my new favorite sister-in-law and my nephew."

"Well that's good, Trunks likes you."

Laughing again, "At least somebody does."

That evening the Russian Clan finally left, Nappa had complimented Vegeta on finding such a beautiful bride and that I will bring great honor to the vampire world. Vegeta just nodded his head as the giant bowed to him and I rolled my eyes. Now only leaving the Royal Clan in the rather large mostly empty castle. Close to dawn, I placed Trunks in his bed and kissed him good night. "Tomorrow we leave here baby." I whispered to him before Vegeta walked out of the bathroom. I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad to be going home." Nothing, he just walk over to his side of the bed and crawled in. I rolled my eyes and followed. I sat up and looked at him. Moving faster than he thought I would, I pinned him down and forced him to look at me. "What is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time I even mention home you ignore me completely!"

"I have no response for you."

"Really? Don't you care to go back to your _own_ home?"

"This is my home woman." I gently pushed me off of him and rolled on to his side so his back was facing me.

I grabbed him and rolled him over to look at me again. _He must be really tired if I'm able to move him with ease._ "Listen here Vegeta! You are going to tell me what the hell has been going on! I'm sick of being left in the dark!"

He stared at me for the longest time before saying, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything! Why do your sisters pay no attention to Grey? Why do you have certain clans extremely

loyal to you and what is this great plan I've been hearing about? And finally why the HELL don't you want to talk about going home!"

It was his turn to over power me. He forced a kiss on to me, which I gave into. I knew that this kiss was to get my mind off of my questions and on to something else, but he wasn't going to win. He pulled back from the kiss and looked me straight in the eyes not masking anything. "We aren't going back there."

"What?"

The next day at Capsule Corporation...

Dr. Briefs was drinking his evening wine and watching the 10 o'clock news. Bunny was sitting there sewing a little outfit for Trunks.

On the news station. "In other news, a local night club owner and his family went missing earlier today over the Atlantic Ocean. Rescuers are still working to find them, but nothing so far."

There was a knock at the door. Bunny looked over at her husband who was half asleep and smiled. "I wonder who would visit at this time of night?" She got up and went to the door.

In the background. "The name of the family is just now being released. Night club owner and millionaire Vegeta Ouji, his wife Bulma Briefs-Ouji, daughter of Capsule Corporation owner Dr. Robert Briefs and their son, are being pronounced dead." Dr. Briefs was almost completely asleep when his wife started to scream. He jumped out of his car and ran to the door thinking it was a robber.

Bunny was on the floor crying, when he got to her. "I'm sorry Dr. and Mrs. Briefs."


End file.
